Misadventures of Argus and Rafaela in the Land of Dawn
by KanaDesuYo
Summary: One shot shenanigan story. Basically Rafaela and Argus being stupid. (It's just Argus actually) -Tragedy tag for shit and giggles.-


**Misadventures of Argus and Rafaela in the Land of Dawn.**

**Prototype one shot! I dunno if I will continue it or not. But meh.**

**Mobile Legends belong to their respective owners. Tis is for fun only.**

**Match 1**

"Rafaela!" Argus happily said running to his other half.

"Argus!" Rafaela in turn happily also called out, and paled when she saw four laughing enemy heroes behind him. "You are on your own!"

With tears in her eyes she used flicker to escape to the nearest tower.

"Rafa!"

Rafaela cried harder when the voice was heard all over the field. 'An Ally has been slain."

"I am so sorry!"

**Match 2**

"Rafa, you won't leave me to die right?"

"Come now Argus, have I ever left you?"

Argus points at the first match above.

"Okay, I am a squishy angel that didn't have her Ultimate. Don't judge me!"

"But Rafa, judging people is sort of my job as an angel."

"Correction, fallen angel." Rafaela said with a unlady like snort. "I still hold a grudge when you stabbed me that one time."

"We are even then." Argus curtly replied.

_'5 seconds until the enemy reaches the battlefield, smash them. All troops deployed.'_

"That's our cue." Argus run to the top lane with Rafaela not far behind.

"I bet 30 dollars that Argus will die before we reached a minute." Eudora said running (floating actually) to the bottom lane, Tigreal just grunted in reply.

"I call that bet Eudora. He'll die in the next 30 seconds!" Lesley called out running to the mid lane.

"You are on!"

**-Argus and Rafaela-**

"Immortality or death!" after shouting those words Argus slashed the chokuso out of Layla.

"Healing prayers!" and Rafaela- being the angel of healing she is spammed her heal.

The Layla runned to the nearest tower, Argus backed out but beyond the fourth wall, an idiot user accidentally used his first skill making him go to the tower.

"Mofo!"

Layla seeing the chance activated inspire and shot the leaving heck out of Argus.

"Back up Argus!"

"I am trying Rafaela! Spam that heal!"

"Have you forgotten the said heal has a cooldown!"

Argus was about to escape when suddenly a Eudora, from the enemy side, busts out of the bushes, stunning the angel and killing him with her Ultimate.

'An Ally has been slain.'

"Argus!" she gave Eudora a pointed look. "I call hax! Why does she already have her ultimate! Report!"

Eudora just smirked.

**-Match time 29 seconds-**

Somewhere in the mid lane Rafaela- heard a shout of triumph and the words '30 dollars baby!'

And for some reason a voice answered. 'Damn you Argus! Thanks to you I lost 30 bucks!'

Rafaela seeing Layla and Eudora about to kill her wisely flew away.

**-Last Match-**

"I am totally not dying this time!" Argus exclaimed with conviction.

"For being an immortal angel you often die." Rafaela deadpanned while twirling her blonde hair on her finger. "Granted your so slow that is."

"It's not my fault! Today instead of inspire I equipped sprint! I'll kill em all!"

"And as always being your other half I will follow you."

"It's why I am so confident to charge, cause I know you will be there for me!"

Rafaela blushed, meanwhile the other spectators all looked away, minus 1, when they saw the pink Aura and hearts surrounding the two.

"Adult love, yuck." Harley said shivering. "Hey Sis, will I be like that when I fall in love?"

"No, you need to wait until you reach 18!"

"But I'm more mature than Lanceloth!"

"That doesn't count!"

Minotaur just ignored the surroundings in favor of looking at all the pretty butterflies.

_'The enemies have reached the battlefield, smash them, all troops deployed.'_

Argus released a war cry and charged the bottom lane.

"There he goes again." Lesley deadpanned. "Don't become an idiot like that when you grow up Harley."

"I am a genius wizard."

"Good point."

-Argus and Rafaela, again-

Unintangible shouting, courtesy of Argus.

"What is he saying?" Alucard asked running around the tower. "Is my demon arm the reason why I can't hear him!"

"No Alucard, it's just Argus." Ginger...*cough*Granger I mean, said to his friend. "I'm not a Ginger!"

Ginger blinked when he saw Alucard die.

'An Ally has been slain.'

"Woohoo! I'm on fire!" Suddenly a wild Valir appeared and sets Argus on fire.

"I'm on fire! It burns!"

"Argus!"

_'An Ally has been slain.'_

"Why does he always die! The name angel of healing is being degraded! I can't exactly have that name if I keep letting someone die!"

Rafaela's eyes widen in horror at the dreaded words from above.

'An Ally has been slain, double kill, triple kill, enemy maniac!'

"Oh heavens above...Leomord?"

"Leomord." Valir repeated.

"I see."

Valir, Ginger and Rafaela all stared at each other. "Oh wait...we are still in a match." Rafaela said, and sprints away.

Sadly she got bullied by two guys with fire and bullets.

_'An Ally has been slain, Wiped out.'_

**-End-**

**I dunno how this came to be. And yes I main the two Angels. Lelz, hope you had fun! Bye!**

**Drexeru Out**


End file.
